


两者

by hawkandedward



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward
Summary: 转嫁恐惧
Relationships: graham coxon - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	两者

**Author's Note:**

> u made of stone

graham有一套锡兵玩具。

玩具是爸爸给的，两位士兵，外国装扮，作为他某年的生日礼物，被放在柜子里。柜子像个展览馆，放多了东西就像中国的兵马俑在守灵，很虔诚的感觉。很虔诚就异化，很吓人。虽然他没太多玩具。

小时候睡不着，睡不着也不拉窗帘。对面的楼房很高，他踢被子，在夜里被风声吵醒，是逼狭的空间臃肿的风穿不过还是月亮在哼哧哼哧攀爬总分不清，于是睡不着。月光下锡兵看他他看锡兵，玩具小人有憨态可掬的影子，模糊但饱满，脸型像水滴。graham要挨很久才愿意承认那两个小人也幼稚，圆脸白帽子金缎带，黑色的枪和黑色裤子，像被一整个捏出来。

damon盘腿，眯了左眼打量，问这是枪变成了人还是人变成了枪。精力旺盛喋喋不休，年轻的好处。刚开始graham参与讨论，可对这种非自发的兴趣保持长久热情实在太难。

那时他在看西幻，跟damon读的书有一点不同——后者读西游记。graham很奇怪东方的作家会写这样的小说——猴子拔下一根毛，吹一口气就能变出另一只猴子，而在西幻故事里，龙失去鳞片会死，斯毛格就是因为被射穿心脏而坠进湖里。graham记得自己揉头，发现分叉的头发用指甲捋过会变弯，弧度向里，像山羊角。

有年学校开唱诗班，damon去参加，graham乖乖在门口等damon练习完。有时他搬着画架来，胡乱地涂凯旋门，颜料的味道很芬芳，盖过劣质画架簌簌掉木粉带来的失望。他们第一次见面差不多也是话剧，damon饰演一位国王，夸张的莎士比亚，graham觉得很新奇，但不喜欢。可能damon觉得他在门口真可怜，一动不动像断电，就把graham介绍进去。

过分热情，graham很生气，觉得damon未经人允许擅作决定缺乏道德心。他们本来可以高兴地结伴回家，就跟他们能做好朋友一样。但damon做人不留情面，可又不是故意的、挑衅的，所以不能是damon的错。应该不能。graham晚上用拨片弹他的小玩具，弹出一点漆，好像锡兵被气到无奈吐血。他就很想自杀。许多年之后damon才给解释说是为了吸引graham的注意。graham想这么久终于找到好借口，虽然那时damon确实没朋友。

去唱诗班的上午，老师同学几乎夹道欢迎，仿佛graham是大天使降临。很难想象damon要吹得多天花乱坠才有这样的效果。graham在心里尖叫，我讨厌被人注意。不过接着就安慰自己，也或许，或许他们是嘲讽damon，火烧铁一样的热情，完全ironically。

后来组乐队，出唱片，被骗，巡演，出名。有点东西一以贯之他的生命：喝酒变得很频繁。快乐是一方面，单纯做个酒桶也很快乐。酒麻痹神经，短暂遗忘，逃避带来快乐，蜘蛛在他心里面抽丝，造一张巨大的网，还能网罗所有破碎的时刻。返乡时节他在顶楼吹风，看月亮慢慢梳洗。下面车水马龙，graham总想起唱诗声浪一层一层，推人回去最开始。人也是水做的，人就是一个巨大的水滴，人被浪推着走，早晚要回到浪里。所以喝酒也不是问题，酒喝多了就是水，算种能量。

出新剧时导演请他看试映。配乐剪得乱七八糟，graham翻白眼，很想去找自己录的几轨。又回之前的画室，看到颜料盘边宿着一巢蜜蜂，很高兴，仔细去看却发现它们都死掉，于是很悲伤。原来这是一片坟地。

graham守着倒塌的墓碑，发现很难考证它们什么时候从哪里来，也很难判断它们又是什么时候蜷成一团离开。蜜蜂也不能有疗养所，人生了病还可以被抢救，虽然那时他也没能自己走到医院里去。

如果我也有一种热情，而不是靠那锡兵，graham蹲在地上，拢着袖子点火，继而问自己，如果我不像那雕像一样背转过身。如果我能有一种热情，在胜利时不像那战胜者一样背转过身去。


End file.
